


Reunion

by pepperbella129



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, long time no see, they grew up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbella129/pseuds/pepperbella129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Frasier used to babysit for the younger Evans siblings. When she attends a party in their hometown and runs into longtime crush Chris, will she finally make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

She sits on the floor, handing toys to an adorable three year old who names them and then sets them in the toy bin. She should have known she’d end up here, babysitting a grandson of her mother’s friend while the party she was ‘invited’ to goes on below. This just isn’t her scene, it’s not anything specific, just hard to be comfortable getting trashed around people you’ve known your whole life. Twenty six and newly graduated, she came home for the weekend and got roped into attending this retirement party, expecting some people she knew, other kids from the neighborhood, and found herself alone. So she was learning the names of the Octonauts from a little boy who really needed his bed, judging by the way the child was rubbing his already red eyes and slurring his words.

Then he came up the stairs. 6’ if he was an inch, brown hair, blue eyes, great suit. Not like ‘I’m a pompous ass and this is my expensive hand tailored, custom made suit’, but more like ‘I’m tall, and fit, and this slim cut thing works on me’. His hair was disheveled, shirtsleeves rolled up and jacket thrown over one shoulder. He appeared to be looking for the little boy, but stopped dead in his tracks when she met his eyes.

“Are you…” his voice trailed off as his eyes left hers, skimming from toes to tail to tits and back to eyes. “Nah, no way. She’d never be here. Hey, Benji. Ready for bed?”

“You’re not…” she spoke, thinking she saw something in the shine of his eyes, the line of his jaw. “Chris?”

“Holy shit! It is you! Maggie! I thought you were in L.A.?”

“I was, I mean, I am. I’m only in for the weekend. Evans, Evans, Evans. It’s been too long. Got a hug for an old friend?” She knew him, instantly and irrevocably. This was Chris, the older brother of two kids she had babysat in high school. The kids had been 4 and 9 at the time, she was 15, and Chris was 18 when she started. So that would make him 34 now. There had always been a flirtation between her and Chris, she assumed they never acted on it because he was just a flirt, and didn’t know or care that she had had a massive crush on him. But then he pulled her in for a hug. A hug that was more appropriate to former lovers than to a guy with his little brother’s old babysitter. His arms held her tight to him as he breathed in her hair, and her face angled into his neck as without thinking she pressed a kiss to his jawline. They both seemed stunned, and a little confused, and then the boy interrupted.

“Uncle Chris, bedtime story?” The child, she now knew as Benji, held up a book to Chris and pulled at his right leg, which wasn’t easy since it was currently bracketed by both of hers. How they had ended up so sexually charged from what was supposed to be a simple hello, she wasn’t sure.

“Sure, Benji.” He took the book from the boy’s hands and disengaged from her, pleading with his eyes as he spoke. “Don’t go anywhere, Mags. I’ll be back in, like, 15 minutes. Go get a beer, or something, and I’ll be right back. We aren’t finished here.” She nodded, and he bent to scoop up the boy, his hand grazing her thigh as he wrapped it around Benji. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and was sure he felt her shudder at the same moment. “No, not nearly done. Barely getting started, I’d say.”

 xXx

 

As soon as Chris was out of sight, Maggie whipped out her phone, texting rapidly. “Please be around, please be around” she muttered as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

**MAG** : Ran into Chris E at a party…still hot. Sparks, maybe?

**JAZZ** : Chris E? The hot bro? Where the f r u?

**MAG** : Retirement party at home. He’s here, there was eye contact, there was hugging, there was “Don’t go anywhere, we’re just getting started” or something like that. IDK, when he touched me my brain shorted out. HELP

**JAZZ** : Hmmmm…take side photo, send. Need to see if he’s still hot. You DTF him?

**MAG** : Yes…No…Yes. IDK. SO. FUCKING. HOT. Brain not working right. Vag working just fine tho.

**JAZZ** : Good to know. Send photo, then go to ladies and wait for my call.

 

Maggie knew she could count on Jazz, they’d been friends since they were eating each other’s crayons. She looked into a mirror in the hall, checked her hair and makeup, and quickly readjusted the girls. She headed downstairs, searching for the bar. Her dress was pretty tame, she thought she was coming to an old folk’s party, not seducing a super hottie she’d had a crush on for over 15 years. Speak of the devil, there he was. She quickly turned away, snagging a tumbler and pouring herself some whiskey from bar set up in the dining room. Adding a few ice cubes, she swirled the glass and took a sip, the amber liquid searing down her throat; comforting and caustic at the same time. Glancing around, she saw him engaging in conversation with the retiree being celebrated, so she quickly snapped a photo, then made a beeline for the bathroom. Locking herself in with her whiskey and her phone, she sent the picture to Jazz and waited.

**JAZZ** : HOLY FUCK, BATMAN! DO HIM! DO HIM NOW!!!!

**MAG** : Calm down, slut. I don’t even know if he’s single, or interested. Slow it down.

 

Maggie’s phone rang with Jazz’s ringer, and she answered fast. “What, Jazzy? Do you think…”

“Mag, come on. You said there was flirting, and touching, and something about ‘just getting started’. He’s a dude. He’s thinking with the smaller head already. Let him know you’re down, subtly, and enjoy yourself. You’ve only wanted this since 10th grade. Then text me all the naughty bits. I have two children, and no life. I live vicariously through you. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Maggie hung up, took another slug of her drink, and opened the bathroom door. Shoving her phone into her pocket, she promptly ran smack into a wall of muscled chest and blue dress shirt. “FUCK! Sorry…” Maggie blushed, and then took a step back and looked up. “Chris. Hi. I was just…I was…Hi.”

“Maggie. I was afraid you’d left.” A smile danced across his face, and she melted. “Can we, I don’t know, talk somewhere? Catch up?” He slipped a hand onto the small of her back, and she could feel the tingle flash up her spine. Guiding her around the living room, he held open the front door and ushered her out, gesturing with his free hand to the porch swing nearby. “We could sit?”

She sat on the swing smoothing her skirt, and tilting her drink as he sat down beside her. “So, Chris, whatcha been up to? I mean, I know what you do. Everyone does. But what do you do when you’re not ‘THE Chris Evans’?”

“Well, I watch the nieces and nephews whenever I can. And I drive. A lot. Work out. A lot. Eat. A lot. Binge watch television. Right now I’m totally obsessed with ‘The Night Manager’. My friend Tom is in it, have you seen it?”

“Your friend Tom, huh? Name dropping already, Evans? I have seen it, it’s very good. You drive a lot, too? What do you drive?”

“I have a few cars, a couple bikes, and an SUV. It depends where I’m going. What’s new with you? Anyone, uh, special in your life?” He winced a little, and she held back a laugh.

“I’m single, if that’s what you’re asking. I work, a lot, at a PR Firm outside L.A., and I drive a car. It’s a BMW.”

“Oh, good. Then I can do this.” He let out a sigh and pulled her face to his, brushing his lips over hers as she slid closer to him. God, he was hot. Perfect lips, adorable face, and some serious abs, if the feel through his button down could be trusted. She pushed harder against him, deepening the kiss as he slid a hand around her neck. They broke apart, and she took a deep breath, glancing at him through her lashes as he spoke. “Hey, this is kinda sudden, but do you wanna get outta here? I’ve got a room.”

“Yes, please.” Maggie pulled from his embrace and stood, taking a few steadying steps away from Chris. “Lemme let my folks know, I’ll meet you back here in 10 minutes.”


End file.
